I Have Been Screwed
by Gilboobs
Summary: The majority of the chapters will be narrated by Vladdie. The first one isn't, but that's just a minor detail. Vladimir/Henry mpreg story. Warnings: blood, cursing/swearing and mpreg. ON HIATUS
1. Are You Serious?

**Author Commentary: I have not noticed any **_**Chronicles of Vladimir Tod**_** mpreg stories, so I have decided to make one myself. Please enjoy. (This will become very serious as I go along).**

**Rating: T**

**Warnings: Mpreg, yaoi/shonen-ai**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**The Chronicles of Vladimir Tod.**_

Fourteen year old Vlad shot daggers at his best friend/boyfriend, Henry. "You idiot! You impregnated me!"

"What does 'impregnated' mean, Vladdie?" Henry asked, his question sounding incredibly genuine.

Vlad sighed angrily. "YOU GOT ME PREGNANT!"

Henry's face brightened. He wore the stupidest smile on his face. "I'm gonna be a daddy?"

"Yes!" Vladimir hissed.

"Yay!" Henry cried, leaping out of his seat. "Vladdie, let's make out now!"

Vlad took a step back. "Henry, no! I'm mad at you! Why would we -"

Henry pounced on his boyfriend, knocking him onto the sofa. "Let the hot making out ensue!


	2. Bad Timing

**Author Commentary: I don't really have much to say other than… TELEPATHY! (FYI: when something is **underlined **it is telepathy).**

**Rating: M**

**Warnings: Mpreg, yaoi/shonen-ai**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**The Chronicles of Vladimir Tod.**_

I felt like I was going to die. There I was, sitting at my desk in English, my arms making an "x" across my stomach. I was leaned forward, my face four inches above my desktop.

The pain in my stomach was a horrid, stab-like feeling. The pain was so terrible, I had know idea what my teacher, Mister McKeenan, was saying.

I groaned, louder than I had intended to.

McKeenan pointed at me. "Vladimir Tod! What play does the quote I just said come from?"

The abdominal pain was so intense, it caused my body to quake and my teeth to chatter. "I-I d-did n-not h-he-hear w-wh-what y-yo-you s-sa-sai-said."

A quiet chuckle began spreading through the room.

Mr. McKeenan sighed and repeated himself: "And it must follow, as the night the day, thou canst not then be false to any man."

I tried my hardest to control my chattering teeth. "H-Ha-Ham-Hamlet."

"Mister McKeenan!" Tom, who sat behind me, screamed right into my eat. "Is 'H-Ha-Ham-Hamlet' the same as 'Hamlet' because I really wanna know."

Everyone in the room burst into a fit of laughter. By everyone, I mean _everyone_. Even my teacher, the supposedly 'mature' one.

Mr. McKeenan managed to get himself under control. "May I remind you all that this is ninth grade English, not first grade recess!"

I suddenly thought to myself, _"Mine and Henry's spawn, are you trying to kill me?"_

"No." A small voiced replied. It was not from anyone in the room. "And do not call me 'spawn', Momma."

I was obviously alarmed. "WTF _are_ you?'

"I am your's and Henry's baby!"

My eyes widened and I accidentally said out loud: "WTF?"

As my English teacher prepared to lecture me on using inappropriate acronyms in class, I slid out of my seat and fainted.

**Thirty Minutes Later…**

I woke up on a blue cot, in the sick room, Henry staring over me.

"You're awake!" He began bouncing up and down.

I sat up and clutched the front of his shirt. "Did you call Nelly?"

"Well… yeah." Henry looked at me stupidly. "She's gonna pick us up in five minutes."

I sighed and released my grip on his shirt. I laid back down. "Thank God."

Henry smiled at me. He then took his thumb, index finger, and middle finger and squeezed part of my stomach directly above my navel. "How's mah bay-bay?" Henry always tried to sound ghetto… it was annoying.

"Friggn' cracker." I slapped him on the side of the face. "And, um… it kinda talked to me."

Henry gave me a look that screamed "shut up!"

"I'm serious!" I cried. "It was telepathically!"

Henry's face wore a broad grin. His eyes darted to my stomach. "Ehmahgawd! It _speaks_!" He pressed his ear to my slightly round belly. "Say something about Daddy!"

"This is my dad?" Spawn asked.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah. He's really weird."

"I think he's pretty cool, actually."

I glared at Henry. "He thinks you're cool."

"My kid is amazing!" Henry cried, falling backward.

Nelly was staring down at him. "What?"

Henry gasped in horror. "Hey Nelly!"

"What child are you talking about?" Nelly demanded.

I stood up from the cot. "Aunt Nelly, I'll explain when we get home."


	3. Big, Bad D'Ablo

**Author Commentary: One of the couple stories that will be written in third person (this takes place one week after the chapter before this one).**

**Rating: M**

**Warnings: Mpreg, yaoi/shonen-ai**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**The Chronicles of Vladimir Tod.**_

Otis slept peacefully on his futon in his rented house.

Suddenly he heard the door being kicked off its hinges.

The blond vampire opened an eye, not alarmed in the slightest.

Standing directly in front of Otis was a tall vampire dressed entirely in black.

"D'Ablo," Otis muttered, keeping his eyes locked on D'Ablo's feet.

D'Ablo quickly grabbed the collar of Otis's shirt and yanked the vampire/teacher off the futon. "Where is Tomas's son?"

Otis felt anxiety begin building up deep inside him. He could not give that precious information away. There were _two_ innocent lives at stake. "_That_," Otis began, sound cool, calm, and casual, "is private."

"Answer me _now_, or you'll answer when I have my hands around your throat!" D'Ablo growled.

Otis's breathing quickened. "Wh-why do you want to know?"

"According to my… hmm… 'sources', Vladimir Tod has been impregnated with the damn child that will cause the downfall of the Elysian Council!" D'Ablo yelled in Otis's face.

Otis fought the urge to laugh. "You once said that the prophecy was just a legend."

"I wanted to believe that, only to feel safe. Now that the faggot boy has been impregnated, I must murder Vladimir before he gives birth to the… creature," D'Ablo spat.

"I will not allow you to do such a thing, D'Ablo." Otis's voice did not quiver most vampire's would. "Vlad is my nephew and blood brother. His _child_ is no different. I'll let you take me before you _touch_ either Vlad or the _child_."

D'Ablo moved his hands to Otis's neck. "Where is Vladimir?"

Otis struggled to breath as D'Ablo's hands squeezed his neck, tighter and tighter.

The edges' of Otis's vision became fuzzy and dark. He knew that he would soon become unconscious.

When D'Ablo realized Otis was not going to talk, he tossed the near-unconscious man's limp body on the futon.

Otis's last thoughts before becoming unconscious were, _"I **will** protect you and your child until the very end, Vladimir."_


	4. Sugar, We're Going Down

**Author Commentary: Back to Vladdie's point of view. This takes place two days after the chapter before this one (it's a Sunday evening about eleven p.m.). And to clear up something **_**Sexy-chan **_**asked me, Vlad is almost four months along (three days shy of four months).**

**Rating: M**

**Warnings: Mpreg, yaoi/shonen-ai**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**The Chronicles of Vladimir Tod.**_

I laid on my bed, in Henry's arms. "Sugar We're Going Down" by Fall Out Boy played softly from the radio on my nightstand.

"This is, like, our song," Henry said, as he smooched my cheek.

I wriggled in his arms. "Uh… sure. Whatev."

Henry nuzzled my neck. "I love you so much."

"I know," I said as I snuggled closer to Henry.

"Do you love me back?" Henry asked, a serious edge in his voice.

I giggled like a school girl. "Of course." My voice was ever so slightly flirtatious.

Henry smiled at me. He put his right hand on my stomach. "I wonder if the baby will like me. It'll all ready love you, since you're its Momma, but it doesn't have to love me. There's nothing between us before it's born. There's _nothing_."

I glared at Henry, annoyed. "Dude, seriously. It said you were cool. Chill. It'll like you."

Henry sighed. "Well, yeah… but… opinions change!"

Just as my boyfriend finished his statement, my cell phone (which was resting near my radio) began going off. Henry grabbed the phone and handed it to me.

"Hello…?" I answered.

"Vlad, it's Otis. Listen to me, D'Ablo - he's after you."

My eyes welled with tears. "Why?"

Otis sighed and then explained to me that the child I was carrying was going to fulfill this crazy, age-old prophecy, in which it was going to kill the majority of the Elysian leaders, including D'Ablo.

"Oh my God…"I put my hand over Henry's, which was still on my stomach.

Henry mouthed, "What's going on?"

I gave him the "one minute" signal with my finger.

"Vladimir, it's nearly impossible to control a prophecy," Otis informed me. "And anyway, I will protect you at all costs. Your child and yourself will live. I promise you, nothing will touch your baby."

I dried my eyes. "Thank you so much."

"If _anything _suspicious occurs, call me immediately." Otis seemed to want to tell me something, but he was also very hesitant.

"Otis, you're hiding something."

Otis's voice was choked as he continued talking, "There is an incredibly high probability you won't survive the birth of your child."

I was instantly alarmed. "I-Is this in th-the prophecy?"

"No, Vladimir, but listen to me. The last hybrid boy to give birth bled to death. The child - it tore the boy up."

I was officially scared out of my wits (and I was crying).

"Momma," Spawn began. "What's wrong."

"I'm fine, honey." I told Spawn (holy crap, did I call it honey? I'm losing it…)

"Vlad?" Henry asked. He had not hard my conversation what-so-ever. "What's wrong?"

Otis asked one final question: "Vlad, who fathered your child?"

"H-He-Henry," I sobbed.

"I must protect him as well," Otis told me. "Anyone directly connected to the child - by that, I mean its mother, father, and any it has - are in grave danger."

_"What_ about _Nelly?"_ I shrieked.

"She will be fine," Otis assured me. "I must go now, Vlad. Call me in the morning. You need rest."

"O-okay."

Otis disconnected the call.

"Vladdie, babe," Henry began, sounding concerned to the maximum. "What's wrong?"

"D'Ablo's trying to kill us."


	5. Preview

**Author Commentary: Well, this popped into my head while reading some other story. Vlad is nine months in this chapter (after this one, it'll go back to the normal story line). The chapter is in third person. This will be in the birth scene of the normal story line, I just though I'd give you all a preview.**

**Rating: M**

**Warnings: Mpreg, yaoi/shonen-ai**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**The Chronicles of Vladimir Tod.**_

"You idiot!" Henry cried, slamming his fist onto the coffee table.

Otis jumped back. "What?"

"Vlad is about ready to friggin' drop that kid, _our_ kid, and you send him to a meeting in Krasnoyarsk!" Henry's eyes with burning with some sort of angry fire that was not known to be possible to the fourteen year old boy.

Otis sighed. "Henry, all will be well. Do not worry."

"_How_ am I _not_ supposed to worry?" Henry kicked the coffee table. The glass top shattered.

_"There goes my table," _Otis thought.

"Vlad could go into labor in friggin' frackin' Russia! Which is _way_ too far away from New York! He could have my baby without me being there!"

Otis held up his hands. "Henry, please, calm yourself. It is not likely that will happen."

Henry was on a roll. "Vlad is almost three weeks over-due. It _will_ happen. And, anyway, what if stupid D'Ablo finds him? That friggin' idiot swore he'd destroy everything that I care about! My boyfriend _and_ my baby!"

Otis sighed. There was no point in trying to reason with Henry.

Suddenly, Otis's cell phone went off.

"Hello?" Otis answered.

"O-Otis. I-It's Vl-Vlad." Vladimir let out a terrible shriek before continuing with a pant-like voice. "M-my water broke during the meeting. And D'Ablo's got me locked in the women's restroom in one of the stalls. Help me?"

Otis did not seem phased. "Henry and I will be there soon."

Vladimir disconnected the call.

Henry shot daggers at Otis. "That bastard's got Vlad trapped, doesn't he?"


	6. Jozef

**Author Commentary: Third person point of view. D'Ablo, like usual, is being a psychopath and stuff.**

**Rating: M**

**Warnings: Mpreg, yaoi/shonen-ai**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**The Chronicles of Vladimir Tod.**_

"Jozef," D'Ablo began as he left a message on the hunter-in-question's phone. "I require your assistance with a minor task. Call me began immediately are you receive this message."

D'Ablo ended his call.

D'Ablo's current boyfriend, former Russian-prince-turned-vampire Alexei Romanov looked up from his book. "D'Ablo, what is going on?"

"Tomas Tod's son is carrying one of those damned hybrid spawn," D'Ablo spat in response. "If he was going to become pregnant, it should have at least been with a full-blooded vampire."

Alexei, the frail, hemophiliac, heavily pregnant, ex-Tsarevich seemed to ponder the idea. "D'Ablo, he is most likely carrying the child of someone he loves. That is all that matters."

D'Ablo looked at Alexei as if the eternally thirteen year old boy was insane. "The child I am talking about is the from the prophecy."

Alexei gave his much older lover a confused look. "_What _prophecy?"

"Wait." D'Ablo thumped himself on the forehead. "You are too young of a vampire. You wouldn't know. And anyway, I refuse to tell you since I do not want to be the cause of you going into preterm labor."

Alexei made a noise of disbelief. "I am almost four weeks overdue!"

"Almost." D'Ablo pressed a kiss to Alexei's lips. Alexei grunted and returned the kiss.

"Ack!" Alexei made the strange noise after his child kicked his bladder. "I wet myself!"

D'Ablo laughed heartily.

"It is not funny!" Alexei then snapped out of hormonal rage. The prince slapped his lover's face.

D'Ablo kissed his boyfriend once more. "I will go get you a change of clothes, okay?"

"Best you do that." Alexei nodded.

D'Ablo headed to the bedroom. Once there, the vampire pulled trousers and under-shorts from the dresser. The vampire's cell phone began ringing. "Hello?"

"D'Ablo," A man said in a Polish accent. "It is Jozef."

D'Ablo grinned devilishly. "Just the man I wanted to talk to."

"What is of need?"

"Tomas Tod's son - I need you to murder him."


	7. Vlad's Ass

**Author Commentary: This chapter takes place two days after **_**Jozef**_** (yes! I have now given the chapters titles!). It is a Monday morning in near the end of November. In other news, Vladdie gets all emotional (is _that_ news at all?). In more other news, this is told in Vladdie's point of view.**

**Rating: M**

**Warnings: Mpreg, yaoi/shonen-ai**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**The Chronicles of Vladimir Tod**__**.**_

**Question Answering (ask any questions pertaining to the story you want! I'll be more than happy to answer!)**

_**Sexy-Chan asked**__: OMG! D'Ablo has a bf! But he's 13? Is that in vampire years or human? Anyway I can't wait for more!_

_**Le Answer To Le Question: **__Alexei (aka D'Ablo's boyfriend) has the appearance of a thirteen (almost fourteen) year old boy, but in all technicality, he would be 108 years old~_

Gym class - worst thing _ever _(besides D'Ablo). Gym class is especially the second-worst thing ever if your PMS-y teacher makes you change into clothes that make your ass look bigger than it all ready is.

How did I realize my ass was huge?

_**Locker Room Flashback**_

Henry and I were changing in the same locker room bathroom stall. On a side-note, I was wearing a pink and black thong. _**(Le Fourth Wall: I am totally making every chick reading this scream).**_

"Vlad, you have a big ass," Henry dropped that out of the blue.

I gave him the "evil-eye". "I have a 'big ass'?"

Henry nodded. "Babe, it's huge."

I growled, "You think I have a big ass?"

"Dude, ye-es. It's huge. It's a bubble-butt."

Tears ran down my cheeks. "You think I'm fat!" I ran from the stall, sobbing.

"Nooo!" Henry cried, chasing after me. "Vlad, I love your ass!


	8. Lily

**Author Commentary: Not much to say other than… Merry Christmas! (This story takes place about a month after the chapter before this).**

**Rating: M**

**Warnings: Mpreg, yaoi/shonen-ai**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**The Chronicles of Vladimir Tod.**_

I was half-asleep on the couch when Otis and Henry stopped by for a visit (at eight a.m.). Nelly greeted the both of them for me.

Henry clomped into the living room. He pressed his ear against my stomach.

I jumped. "Henry! What the hell? You scared me!"

My boyfriend simply smiled. "Happy to see you awake on this fine Christmas morning, Chubby Cubby."

"Jerk." I rolled over so my back was facing Henry. "This is what happens when you're almost six months pregnant."

Henry smacked my rear. "Dat ass!"

I rolled my eyes. Henry was really getting on my nerves.

Nelly and Otis walked into the room, laughing hysterically.

I sat up and draped my black blanket around my shoulders.

Otis smiled and came over to hug me.

After the squeeze, he asked how I was feeling.

"I'm feeling fine!" I blushed.

Otis ruffled my hair. "That's great."

Nelly was holding her camera. "Before we open the presents, I want to take some pictures."

Henry and I both rolled our eyes and groaned.

My aunt did get some decent pictures - one with Otis and me sitting on the couch, having an uncle/nephew moment; one with Otis, Henry, and me standing in front of the Christmas tree; and my most favorite: one of Henry and me, with Henry crouched down beside me, his hands cupping my pregnant belly. There were other good ones, of course.

There were some… less than favorable pictures, such as: one in which Henry knocked Otis over, causing my uncle to show up as a blur; one where Henry was sitting on the couch, with me on his lap, and he had his hand in-between my legs; and the final maybe most terrible: I was bent over and Henry was positioned behind me, giving the impression the he was "butt-raping" me. (These were the worst pictures. Trust me, there were other terrible ones).

"That's _definetly _going in the scrapbook." Nelly snickered as she snapped the picture.

I was not at all impressed when I found out the picture was being taken.

After the "Tod Picture Horror Show", Henry and I opened presents. There wasn't much fanfare - just Nelly taking pictures.

I got $250 dollars from Otis (which is all going toward the baby), clothes from Nelly, baby stuff (diapers, a crib, diapers, a basinet, and more diapers) from Nelly and Otis jointly, a new phone from Nelly, $275 from Nelly, and $300 from Henry.

Henry didn't let me buy him anything, so he didn't get much (he got $150 from Nelly and $125 from Otis).

I cursed under my breath. Spawn had kicked me rather roughly. I moaned, "This thing is gonna kill me."

"Did Lily kick you?" Henry asked, poking my stomach.

Otis, Nelly, and I looked at Henry strangely.

"Who in the holy hell is 'Lily'?" I was pretty sure Henry had named the baby Lily.

"The baby!" Henry exclaimed.

My jaw was on the floor. "NO! THE BABY'S NAME IS SPAWN!"

"LILY!"

"SPAWN!"

"LILY!"

"SPAWN!"

"LILY!"

"SPAWN!"

"LIIIIILLLLLYYYYYY!"

"Henry, listen." I was giving Henry a dirty look. "Do you want me to go into pre-term labor?"

Henry shook his head. "No."

"THEN QUITE FIGHTING WITH ME!" My hormones on a level of one to ten… it's over 9000!

"All right," Henry replied. "But, Chubby Cubby, can I tell you something?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "Sure."

"LIIIIIIIILLLLLYYYYYY!"


	9. Letters

**Author Commentary: Henry acts stupid (not news). This chapter takes place on December 29.**

**Rating: M**

**Warnings: Mpreg, yaoi/shonen-ai**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**The Chronicles of Vladimir Tod.**_

I laid on the couch, my feet in Henry's lap, and Henry massaging my feet.

"Hey, babe," I began.

Henry looked over to me. "Yeah?"

I stretched slightly. "I was thinking about writing letters to the baby. What do you think?" I next (accidentally) gave Henry the answering-wrong-could-have-dire-consequences look.

"Sure!" Henry's voice shook. My boyfriend had developed quite the fear of me.

I glared at Henry.

"What?" My boyfriend asked.

"GET THE FREAKIN' PAPER!" I screamed. Spawn kicked roughly. I placed on the spot where I felt the movement.

"I'm so sorry!" Henry jumped off the couch and ran to get the notebook.

Spawn kicked me again. I sighed heavily.

Henry (semi) jogged back to the room, pens and paper in hand. He plopped back down on the couch.

"Okay, Vladdie," Henry began. "How do I start this letter? 'Dear Vlad's Stomach'?"


	10. Art Class

**Author Commentary: The whole thing with Joss and Vladdie still being friends: don't say **_**shit**_**. This is fan fiction, and it doesn't have to go along with the original story line **_**exactly**_**. That's all. Enjoy reading~**

**Rating: M**

**Warnings: Mpreg, yaoi/shonen-ai**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**The Chronicles of Vladimir Tod.**_

January third - we were all back at school, since the holiday break had ended.

All the kids in ninth grade kept looking at my stomach… a ton of them were also staring at my chest, which had became puffier (not _that_ much puffier, but I suppose it was… 'noticeable').

Everyone staring caused me to feel pissed off and self-conscious.

Anyway, the first class of the day (for me) was art, which Henry and I had together. I am not an artistic person, but being with my boyfriend is awesome~

Our art teacher (Miss Zenelli) had her seating for the students (me, Henry, every-freaking-body else) set up with seven tables that were _supposed_ to seat four each, so we had room for twenty-eight people and we had twenty-nine people.

Seating chart-type stuff

**Table One: **Eddie Poe and Sprat

**Table Two: **Meredith Brookstone, Mellissa Hart, Bruce Marshall, and Romelle Young

**Table Three: **Alan Alda, Anne Revere Aldrich, Daria Chayefska, and Don DeLillo

**Table Four: **Jamie Lynne Battey, Maria Calase, Peter Chincotti, and Sammy Davis

**Table Five: **Tommy Croose, Georgia Eastman, Milliana Fillmore, and Sean Jones

**Table Six: **George Abbotte, Anna Wargo, Genna Isabelle Eilon, and Claire Davis

"Finally," Miss Zenelli sighed, her damn Italian accent getting on my nerves. "Tom Gaiber, Bill Jensen, Henry McMillan, Joss McMillan, and Vladimir Tod with sit over here." My annoying Italian teacher pointed at a round table with "roll-y" chairs.

I gaped at Tom and Bill; the asshole duo grinned evilly at me; Henry and Joss high-fived; Joss gave me a mock dirty look; I flipped Joss off jokingly (Miss Zenelli had her back turned); Henry laughed; Tom yanked on my hair; I punched Tom in the stomach; Tom was about to return the favor, when Henry grabbed his fist; and Miss Zenelli turned back around, which prompted the five of us to go to our designated seats.

All the class was going to do today was watch a "movie" called _The Importance and History of the Arts: 1400 to 1779_.

Miss Zenelli spent the majority of the class on her computer.

Now, for a little segment I would like to call: _The Table Adventures of Vladimir Tod, His Awesome Boyfriend, His Awesome Boyfriend's Awesome Cousin, And Two Assholes._

_**Five Minutes Into the Movie:**_

I leaned over and whispered into Henry's ear: "Henry, Spawn won't stop moving."

"Um… focus on the drunk, naked, French girls," Henry suggested under his breath.

Joss gave Henry and me a weird look.

"Piss off," I hissed.

Tom kicked me in the shin.

I growled in response, "What in the holy hell?"

Bill and Tom both laughed stupidly.

"Shut up," Joss demanded. I loved how he always stood up for me.

I clenched my teeth as Spawn kicked me once more.

"Did Lily kick you again?" Henry looked at me, concerned.

There were tears in my eyes since Spawn had kicked me so forcefully. I nodded.

Joss wore the same worried look as Henry, it was just much more confused. "Vlad, what's hurting you?" Joss's voice was also a whisper.

I sighed, my breath shaking. "Joss, we'll tell you later."

"Yeah, Vlad." Tom kicked me in the same spot as before. "What's hurtin' you?"

I, of course, received Spawn and Bill's kicks at the same time. I moaned quietly. The tears were flowing.

Henry and Joss kicked Tom at the same time. Perfect vengeance, if I do say so myself.

"Oh, honey." Henry's voice was quiet as he brushed tears from my cheeks and eyes.

I rested my head on Henry's shoulder. Henry moved his hand to my stomach. From what I can deduct, he wanted to feel how hard Spawn was actually kicking me.

The next time Spawn kicked, I was totally able to read Henry's mind: Damn! This kid is _strong._

"I know," I muttered.

Henry slowly rubbed the area of my stomach that was most recently kicked.

Tom landed one last kick to my shin before I finally snapped. I jumped from my seat and slammed my open palms on the table. "WATCH THE HELL OUT, DUMBASS!"

Everyone looked over to me.

Tom stood up and said cockily. "And what if I don't?"

I felt my fangs extend. I attempted to shove Tom from across the table, but the much stronger teen caught my arms and jerked me forward, then pushed me back. I slammed my lower back on the tile floor first, then the remainder of my back hit the ground.

I screamed loudly.

"VLAD!" Henry and Joss cried, as they rushed over to me.

I cried out as I attempted to sit up. Henry propped me up in his arms.

Henry brushed my bangs from my eyes.

"He… Henry," I panted.

Henry's eyes were getting watery. "Ye-yeah?"

"I… I th-think I… I'm bl… bleeeding."


	11. We're Okay

**Author Commentary: This story takes place thirty to forty-five minutes after the chapter before this one. Vlad was, apparently, injured worse than anyone had thought. Henry considers what losing the love of his life would be like. Alternating points of view. Please enjoy~~**

**Rating: M**

**Warnings: Mpreg, yaoi/shonen-ai**

**Inspiration Song: **"I Will Follow You Into The Dark" by Death Cab For Cutie (Not sure if the relates to the story in anyway what so ever, but it was my inspiration).

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**The Chronicles of Vladimir Tod.**_

"Key" for points of view:

**Henry - Bold**

_Vlad - Italic_

**Nelly had given Vlad general anesthetic and knocked him out, since my boyfriend was fighting with Nelly and the doctor every time they even **_**attempted **_**to touch him.**

** I stood back from his bed as they gave him blood transfusions.**

** The doctor was, thank God, also a vampire, so he wasn't shocked when Nelly and I told the doctor that Vlad was pregnant.**

** Vlad was losing blood quicker than it could be given. Apparently, the child had somewhat "tore" Vlad internally.**

** "Don't let them hurt my baby," Was the last thing Vlad told me before Nelly and the doctor knocked Vlad out.**

** Nelly and the doctor seemed upset, but I was livid. How could Vlad pick Lily over himself? How could he, if push came to shove, let himself die and leave me alone?**

_I sat in the grass, in front of a two-story house. The vegetation seemed to stretch on forever._

_ My eyes scanned the beautiful landscape. For the first time in a long while, I felt safe. It was a kind of safety that I had only experienced when I was young, two or three years old, and with my mother._

_ Henry plopped down next to me. I rested my head on his shoulder._

_ Something I noticed about Henry: he looked about nineteen, five years older than he was._

_ I leaned forward and turned my head to the right. I noticed three little kids, pre-school or kindergarten aged, playing with each other._

_ One of the three kids, a little girl with curly locks of blonde hair and bright blue eyes wearing a frilly pink dress, ran toward Henry and me._

_ Henry caught her in his arms. "Hey Princess."_

_ The little girl giggled. I smiled and laughed quietly._

_ Henry leaned over and whispered into my ear, "You and Lily's laughs are so similar."_

_ "You and JC both have that annoying-ass snort," I retorted, smirking._

_ Henry laughed and then nibbled on my ear. "Poor Christoval… he doesn't sound like anyone."_

_ The two little boys came over to us._

_ It was then that I got a really good look at them._

_ One of them, the slightly taller of the two, had black hair that was semi-spiky and green eyes. The shorter one had black hair with auburn highlights and bangs cut at an angle (emo-kid haircut?) and brown eyes (he looked exactly like me!)_

_ "Christoval, your bangs don't look right." I bent forward and adjusted the auburn highlighted bangs so they looked correct._

_ This entire moment was perfect. It was my dream family._

**Vlad was still losing a lot of blood. The loss had slowed slightly, but Nelly and the other doctor still couldn't keep up.**

** I ran out of the room and slumped directly outside of the door. Hiding my face in my palms, I sobbed like a baby.**

** A baby - that's what caused all of this. I wasn't ready to be a father, but I couldn't tell Vlad that. In the past few months, he had fallen in love with his - our - unborn child. For me, though I really wasn't prepared to be a father, there was this rush of protectiveness. Protectiveness of my child and the mother of my child.**

** My body trembled as I sobbed. I tried to calm myself by inhaling deeply.**

** Nelly slowly walked into the hall. She tapped me on the shoulder. "Henry…?"**

** I looked up. "Ye-yeah?"**

** Nelly was half-smiling. "Vlad is all right now… and so is the baby. Doctor Baryshnikov and I stopped the bleeding. We did consider… 'removing' the child, but, thankfully, we did not. Vlad will carry the child full term, if all goes well."**

** I started crying again. They were happy tears, though. "Ca-can I se-see hi-him?"**

** Nelly nodded and lead me back to Vlad's room. My gorgeous boyfriend was still knocked out, but he did have a slight smile on his face. I jogged over to his side.**

** I brushed Vlad's bangs from his eyes.**

** Vlad stirred slightly and opened his eyes. "He-Henry?"**

** "Yes?" I grinned down at him.**

** "Is the baby okay?" Vlad's eyes had a serious, demanding look to them.**

** "Yeah." I bent over and kissed Vlad's pink, supple lips.**

** Vlad giggled like a schoolgirl and returned the favor.**

_Henry ran his fingers through my hair._

_ "Babe," I began. "Can I tell you something?"_

_ Henry shrugged. "Sure."_

_ I then told my boyfriend about the "vision" I had about our "perfect family" and after I finished, I asked what he thought._

_ Henry gave a very Henry-like response, "I'll laugh if that happens!"_


	12. Cookies

**Author Commentary: Vlad flips out about "people food" that he is craving **_**really really badly **_**(this story takes place January seventh, which is four days after the chapter before this one).**

**Rating: M**

**Warnings: Mpreg, yaoi/shonen-ai**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**The Chronicles of Vladimir Tod.**_

I was bored from laying in my bed all day (Nelly said it was required for my recovery)… and I was also having a massive hankering for cookies. Warm, gooey, chocolate chip cookies, straight out of the oven.

So, I did the one thing I knew to do: I called my aunt (she can't text to save her life).

"Aunt Nellyyy!" I squeaked into my cell phone after Nelly answered her's.

"Yes, Vlad?" Nelly's fingers began pounding rhythmically on the desk she was seated at. From what she had told me earlier, she had secretary duty today.

I rolled onto my left side. "I want cookies. Do you think you could, hmm… I don't know… leave work early and get me some cookies?"

Nelly sighed. "No."

My eyes seriously welled with tears. "WHYYYYYY?" I wailed.

"I'm busy."

"You just hate me!" I screamed. Tears were still flowing.

"Vlad, hush," Nelly demanded in a whisper. "One of the guys I work with just asked if I have a teenage daughter at home who's on her period. Be quiet. I'll bring chicken or meatloaf or Hostess cakes or something home tonight, 'kay?"

I pouted like a two year old. "Okay…"

"See you when I get home." Nelly's voice was back to its usual sunshiny tone.

I smiled contently. "All right. Bye."

Nelly repeated "bye" and disconnected the call.

So, I texted Henry, because I knew he would bring me cookies.

**Me: **henry! where r u?

**Henry:** at my grammas

**Me: **can she make cookys that r gud?

**Henry** yeah

**Me:** hav her make cookys!

**Henry: **why

**Me: **cuz i really want cookys!

**Henry: **r cookys even healthy 4 u?

**Me: **i dont frickin know! just get me cookys!

**Henry: **or wut?

**Me:** i will slit ur throat!

**Henry: **:O

**Me: **bring meh cookys!

**Henry: ***does army salute* yes sir.

**Me: **LMAO! u r so dum!

**Henry: **…so you dont want cookys?

**Me: **YES I WANT COOKYS!

**Henry:** ok! dont yell at meh!

After rolling around on my bed for a while, I randomly texted Henry:

**Me: **henry! when u get here, com in NAKED!

**Henry: **WUT. THE. FRUITCAKE.

**Henry (again): **u should get naked

That was not something I was comfortable doing. I'm such a fat, ugly cow right now. I'm shocked Henry still loves me.

**Me: **no

**Henry: **aw… ok. ive got ur cookys. im walkin to ur house. im bout five miles away.

**Me: **thank god!

Maybe ten minutes later, Henry clomped into my house and came upstairs to my room.

I gladly took the plate of cookies which Henry had plopped in my lap. I vacuumed one down, completely ignoring Henry.

Henry glared at me strangely. "So, there's no 'hi babe, how are you' there's just a 'let me sit here and shove cookies down my throat while you watch'?"

I took a cookie from the plate and forcibly shoved it into Henry's mouth.

Henry pulled his head back in stunned surprise.

Some time after that, I dozed off, the cookies still resting in my lap.

_**Later…**_

"VLADIMIR TOD!" Nelly screamed.

I flung myself forward, out of Henry's arms. "What?"

"There are cookies all over your bed." Nelly looked furious.

"BLAME HENRY!" I yelled.


	13. Family

**Author Commentary: D'Ablo stuff! (This takes a place one week after the chapter "Cookies"). Also: short chapter is short, crappy chapter is crappy. (FYI: Anastasia-Marie is D'Ablo and Alexei's daughter. She's about a month old. Also, if you know about two of the four Romanov daughters you'll know where I got the names).**

**Rating: M**

**Warnings: Mpreg, yaoi/shonen-ai**

**Disclaimer: I do not own _The Chronicles of Vladimir Tod._**

"So, Jozef," D'Ablo spat at the Polish vampire hunter. "Have you been able to find him?"

Jozef nodded, his blond hair moving along with his head. "Yes D'Ablo, I have."

D'Ablo gave a deadly look at the young Pole. "_Why _isn't 'it' dead yet?"

"De Henry boy he is traveling wit has been being overly protection," Jozef growled. "Dat's why I haven't had the chance to do anyding."

"Do you have a picture of Henry, Jozef?" D'Ablo asked.

Jozef—his hand shaking—handed D'Ablo a crumpled picture. "Right h-h-here."

D'Ablo studied the picture. "We'll just have to get after this Henry boy."

Suddenly, the cries of an infant pierced the air.

"D'Ablo!" Alexei cried. "Will you go calm down Anastasia-Marie?"

"Of course, dear!" D'Ablo yelled back.

Jozef grinned. "You're just like a jihad terrorist."

D'Ablo stood up, prepared to attack Jozef. "What do you mean?"

"Murders—just like terrorists—are all the same." Jozef then laughed. "Dey all have a family at home dat loves dem."


End file.
